Kiui Banteki
Kiui is a five year old Plus child under the care of Ryuuhei Shikuga. Appearance Pre-Timeskip As an infant, Kiui resembled a tiny tomato with little stubby arms and legs. His hair was a platinum blonde and his eyes were blue. His hair was a silken texture, almost downy in it's softness and his eyes ended up turning green as he got older. His skin tone evened out as he grew, going from tomato red to a soft peach-pink. This made his tiny strawberry-shaped birthmark show up even more on his skin. He didn't bruise easily, so there was rarely ever a mark on him but he was clumsy and ended up walking into things a lot and scratching himself on things. Post-Timeskip Now that Kiui is five, his hair is a very light shade of white-gray. He stands around 4 feet tall and looks a little underweight for his age. His hair is slightly bobbed and doesn't go past his ears, which are unpierced. His smile is filled with mischief and he's almost always smiling and talking about things. The happiness is palpable on his face. He wears a normal kimono most of the time but has taken to wearing human realm clothing after seeing his older brother, Ryuuhei, wearing it. He feels safer emulating Ryuuhei and Hiroku than anyone else and has been known to wear their shirts around the house. He wears normal bamboo sandals when in Seireitei and sneakers in Xcution. Teenager When he gets older, Kiui is very lean and stands at 5 feet 10 inches with pale skin and shoulder length silver-white hair. His eyes are almost always shining with curiosity as he's always getting himself into something or other. His smile is soft and gentle, hardly ever hateful or mean when it comes right down to it. He wears a normal shihakusho around but can be found in several different kinds of human clothes, even some that just flat-out don't match but he just doesn't care. He's been known to wear converse around Seireitei as well as when he's sparring or on-duty, feeling that it helps him to keep his balance while he's working on his skills. Personality Infant Since he's still an infant, the only thing he really likes is being rocked, having his milk, and being in a peaceful area. He prefers fuzzy blankets over starchy ones and even likes fuzzy stuffed animals. Post-Timeskip When he's older, Kiui is quirky and likes watching people. When he does, he usually tries coming up with different stories for people that he sees on the streets. He carries around a journal that he writes in where he has his own little stories on people, he even keeps pictures of his sister, Himawari, in it. Most of these writings usually end up as nothing more than elaborate looking scribbles which usually look like a bad version of Salvidor Dali's paintings. Kiui is hard to anger but when he is, he could rival his biological father in terms of sheer rage as a teenager. It's very difficult to get him to this point and Kiui wouldn't really be able to realize when he's past the point of no return. As a child, he simply has his little tantrum and deals with it. Good thing that he'd rather laugh someone off than get in their face over anything. He doesn't mind Arrancar or Fullbringers but believes that the Seireitei is overrated and filled with more than enough pompous politicians than one realm can handle. Kiui knows that his father is in Xcution under the name of Aimus but avoids the other because he would rather have a relationship with someone that remembers him, rather than someone that doesn't know his own history. He becomes very bashful around Aimus but is very talkative around Himawari. His other best friend would be his older half-brother Hikaru and can almost always be seen around him, usually asking questions that have something to do with whatever's going on at that moment. Kiui aspires to be the 11th Division Captain when he grows up. History Was born to Caomei Jaekuro and Higosha Banteki. After the mother died and the father was criminally sentenced, Kiui was seperated from his twin sister after they were both sent to live with Ryuuhei. Since Ryuuhei was not prepared to raise two children, much less one of a different gender, he put Himawari up for adoption and was met by both Levanin and Yoru. After an argument, it was decided that Levanin would take care of Himawari but only after a small argument with both of the men. Kiui was taken care of mostly by Ryuuhei as Hiroku doesn't like kids, and Ryuuhei was very good to him after he learned how to cope with having a child around himself. During the Final battle of the Seraphim, Ryuuhei had Kiui taken to shelter with Mami Saito, who took care of him for a long time before being sent to Yuukari near a mountainside with Shinra, Sam, Hope, and Himawari. As he was growing up with Ryuuhei and Hiroku afterward, he was moved between the realms to see his sister and play with Sam and Hope ever weekend. The seperation wasn't hard for him, it was rather easy and he was loved. When he was a year old, he began working on learning how to play the piano with Ryuuhei, who only knew how because of his time as a taikomochi, and showed to have a good bit of proficiency with it by the time he was three and a half. He was able to play simple songs without much of an issue and could read the piano music as well as he could his own name and numbers. Ryuuhei ended up enrolling Kiui in a preschool in the first district, letting the boy get a few friends in both realms so he wouldn't feel lonely. He did rather well in school, doing his homework and keeping himself out of trouble while at the same time, getting Ryuuhei involved with his activities. Kiui looks up to Hiroku even if he's slightly scared of his other adoptive parent. He wants to be similar to Hiroku and feels that he's like a hero to him even if he doesn't know how to act around him. Kiui becomes quiet and withdrawn around Hiroku even when Ryuuhei's in the room with them and has never spoken out of turn when around Hiroku. He expressed interest to Ryuuhei lately about wanting to get into learning kido and working as a shinigami in Hiroku's division. Gallery Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Isa's OCs